


A Winter's Tale ~ A One-Shot of Joey’s and Pacey’s 1st time in Season 4, Episode 14

by MoulinRouge2510



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoulinRouge2510/pseuds/MoulinRouge2510
Summary: We were alone on a boat for 3 months and you understood without a word why I wasn't ready. Do you have to ask me now why I am?Joey looks at him. His hand plays with her hair. His gaze does not break hers.‚Pace. I'm gonna count to 10... And then I'm going to start kissing you. If you don't want me to...‘
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	A Winter's Tale ~ A One-Shot of Joey’s and Pacey’s 1st time in Season 4, Episode 14

**Author's Note:**

> While I couldn't really have imagined Joey and Pacey's first time any better, and I must have watched the scene a hundred of times, I was disappointed that the next morning between my favourite couple was portrayed as if Joey and Pacey hadn't been a couple for almost a year, spending the summer alone on a boat in inescapably close quarters. 
> 
> Sure, the first time is very nerve-wracking for anyone, but I personally always saw Pacey as a GIVER who was more concerned about pleasing his girl.
> 
> Why is it that every wonderful experience in the Dawson's Creek Universe always had to be analysed and scrutinised by the characters with remorse or self-doubt? I never understood that. 
> 
> I watched the 3:37 minute scene back and forth to stay true to the original dialogue with some smuttiness here and there because I think Joey and Pacey were perfect in their little world before of course it had to be destroyed at the end of season 4 and didn't exist at all in season 5.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Joey and Pacey are back in their room after Pacey turned down Anna’s sex offer. 

Joey is brushing her hair for bed in front of the mirror, when Pacey comes out of the bathroom. 

Joey wears light pj bottoms with a matching plain camisole top.  
‘Hey’ Joey says looking at Pacey through the mirror, still brushing her hair. 

Pacey walks to Joey. 

‘Hi, he says. ‘May I?’ 

‘Sure’, she allows. He takes the brush from her and begins brushing her hair.

‘Hey, Pace...’

‘Mm-hmm?’ Pacey looks at her and smiles.

‚Do you...do you still have your wallet?‘ She asks him. She’s reaching for his hand over her shoulder and plays with his fingers. Joey pulls his arms closer to her and takes the hairbrush off him.

‚I thought we were done talking about that’ Pacey wonders and holds her in an embrace, brushing a light kiss on her left shoulder, looking at her through the mirror.

‚We are’, she agrees. 

‚Ok.‘ Pacey feels relieved. He takes out his wallet and opens it up, than takes out the condom and hands it to her, his head resting on her shoulder. 

Pacey laughs ‚you gonna throw it away?‘

‚I wanna throw the wrapper away!‘ she whispers softly. 

They look at each other for a while.

Pacey laughs and takes a step back ‚if this is about what I was....‘ 

Joey turns to him and looks him deeply in his eyes. Her tone serious, she says confidently ‚This is about how you carried my bag off the bus yesterday. This is about how... When we go to the movies and you go and you buy us popcorn you always make sure you bring back a napkin so I don't wipe all the grease on my jeans.’

Joey closes the distance between them. Pacey feels aroused, licks his lips and his breathing is getting faster. 

‘..And this is about how just last week when we were at miniature golf you took all of the shots first so I would know the correct path.’

Joey starts to unbutton his shirt. 

Pacey’s voice is husky ‚Well, that's just...‘

Joey goes on ‚you taught me how to drive. And last year at prom... You knew that the bracelet I was wearing was my mom's.’

A faint smile plays across Pacey’s mouth. 

‘You kissed me first, sweetheart, she says. The second time...You counted to 10 before doing it again just in case I wanted to stop you.’

She removes his shirt. 

‘You bought me a wall, she smiled. He leans into her and strands of her hair caressing his face.

‚Ahem, I didn't buy it so much as I...‘Pacey cleared his throat, panting slightly. Her fingers intertwine in his. 

‚We were alone on a boat for 3 months and you understood without a word why I wasn't ready. Do you have to ask me now why I am? 

Joey looks at him. His hand plays with her hair. His gaze does not break hers. 

‚Pace. I'm gonna count to 10... And then I'm going to start kissing you. If you don't want me to...‘

He raises his arms and she removes his under shirt and lays her hand on his chest, his heart beating fast. 

‚Then you're just gonna have to stop me, she says. Joey leans in to kiss him and whispers ‚10, my love‘. 

Her soft lips pressing against his. 

Joey wraps her arms around his neck and their kiss deepens. His hands reach for her hair and she opens her mouth, takes his tongue for a dance. Their mouths break away and he kisses her shoulder, his fingers pulling on the thin spaghetti straps of her cami top laying her shoulders bare. 

He holds her by her hair and kisses down her neck to her throat. Little jolts of electricity flooding over the spots his mouth was touching before. She kisses his fingers and let’s out a high moan. 

Then slowly they make their way over to the bed. 

Pacey puts the condom on the bedside table and takes Joey by the hand.  
She smiles at him and sits down on the bed. He kisses her ‚I know you are afraid, Jo. We are only doing what you feel ready to do. If you get scared, you must tell me and we stop, ok?‘ 

‚Kay‘, she says. He kneels in front of her and slowly pulls down her pajama bottoms, watching her for a sign to stop. She smiles at him and strokes his cheek. 

His hands caress her thighs down to her legs and he lifts her feet onto his lap for him to take off her wool socks. He massages her heels and soles. 

'Mmmm that feels good, Pace.'

Pacey climbs into bed with her and they kiss. 

‚Jo, you are so beautiful.’ His hands dancing on her collarbones up to her neck and around her back up to her hairline.

‚I love your neck and this little notch here.’ He laughs. His hand circles down to her breastbone and his mouth kisses her neck once more and than finds her shoulders. 

Her nipples press hard against his chest and he groans. She lifts her arms and he pulls her cami top over her head. 

She bites her lower lip nervously and brushes her hair behind her ear.  
'God Jo, you're perfect.' His eyes sparkle at the sight of her. 

'Stop it Pacey,' she giggled and looks to the side sheepishly. She suddenly felt warm and her mouth feels dry. 

'Hey, did I say something wrong?

‚No, you didn’t’, she says. ‚I am just so nervous and I feel warm‘.

He looks at her and caresses her chin with his thumb, his forehead touches hers and he closes his eyes. ‘It’s good that you are nervous. My god Jo, I am nervous as hell! 

‘You are?’, she asks. 

‘Of course I am. I love you so much and I don’t want to mess this up!’ 

She holds his hands and starts kissing his fingers and moves one hand up to her breast. 

'Touch me Pacey!’, Joey begs.

Her breathing heavy, she swallows as he lowers his head and takes one of her nipples in his mouth and than goes over to suck the other.

She lays on the bed and watches him take off his pants and boxers and laughingly helps him out of his socks. 

She pulls down her panties and has the sudden urge to cover herself.

He crawls to her and holds her by the hips. You are perfection, Joey and you don’t need to ever hide from me. I want to see you, I want to kiss you, feel you, taste you and smell you!‘ 

His hands playing with her soft mound ‘Mmmm, you smell amazing and it’s driving me crazy.' 

'May I? He asks her again.

She nods not being able to speak, knowing what was happening next, she watches him moving closer.

Her hands wrap around his head as he kisses her folds and along her triangle, pulling away her flesh. He circles her bud over and over with his tongue. 

Joey moans loudly and pushes his head farther into her vagina. 

His mouth sucks on her clit and he pushes his index finger lightly at her folds. He continues to nibble on her and sucks on her labia while he enters with one finger. He pushes softly in and out, increasing his speed, gazing at her.

‘Pacey, o-h-h-h-Pacey...!’ He feels her walls tighten around his finger and her hips shaking as she gasps loudly. 

He pulls her into the pillows as he grabs for the condom. She lays on her back and waits patiently for him to roll the hood onto his stiff member.

Pacey smiles, his penis rock solid. 

'Joey, we don't have to. This night is already the best night of my life.' 

'Pacey,' she gasped. 'I want you so much, sweetheart!'

‘I want you too, my sweet girl’ He crawls up on top of her and she opens her legs for him. He hesitates but she nods at him forming the words ‘I love you!’  
That’s all he needs. He rubs his member close to her opening and enters her as gently and slow as he could. 

She feels a strong sting and momentary resistance and holds her breath for a moment to overcome the discomfort.

He moves in her with slow thrusts and watches her face for signs to stop, expecting her to push him away at any moment. 

With the discomfort soon gone she rolls her hips matching his movements. He watches her forehead crinkle in concentration over and over. Moaning and hissing sounds coming from her. 

She pulls him down and kisses him passionately. 

‘Jo, I'm so close. You feel like heaven. It’s too good!’ 

'A-h-h-h-h' he cried. His movements quickened and he reaches his peak.

The sun light shines into the window. ‚Hey gorgeous!‘ Pacey bends over and kisses her shoulder and tickles her neck with his tongue tip. 

‚Hi, Pacey.‘ She rubs the sleep out of her eyes. 

‚What time is it?‘ she asks, hugging him. 

‚8.30am he answers. Our coach doesn’t leave before 12.45am‘. 

‘Fancy round 2?’ he chuckles. 

‘How romantic, Witter.’ She pokes him in his side and laughs. ‘We don't have any condoms’ though.

‘May I introduce you to the wonders of foreplay, Potter? Let’s see there is dry humping..., blow-jobs...hand-jobs!’ He announces playfully.

‘Licking-jobs...’ she jokes. 

‘Ohh most definitely licking-jobs!’ He laughs.

He pulls the covers away and let‘s out a sigh. 

'God, Joey. You are taking my breath away‘. 

His hand circles up over her belly to her breasts, which rise and fall slightly with each of his touches. 

Joey closes her eyes and feels a pleasant shiver running through her.

‘Gorgeous.’ He takes one breast in his hand. Her nipple erects as he rubs his finger against it. 

'Pace, m-m-m-m.' Can you...?' She licks her lips and gasps. Her brain is not working properly and the words fail to come out. 

He kisses her soft round flesh and takes her hard nipple between his lips while cupping her other breast.

‚A-h-h-h yes, she moans. 

He shifts his weight on top of her and pulls the blanket between his legs, glad to have created a barrier between himself and her loins, because he's sure he won't last long. 

Pacey kisses her 'I love you, Jo!' 

'I love you, Pace. Last night was beautiful and I felt so safe in your arms.' She ruffles through his hair and kisses his nose and cheeks. 

She loves those moments of closeness, knowing each other so well and wishes time would stand still so she can hold him endlessly in her arms. She kisses him and he returns her kiss, their tongues melting into each other and releasing each other only to catch their breath.

‚I wanna touch you Pace!‘ His eyes widens at the realisation of her announcement. 

He suddenly feels nervous. A-h-e-m, Jo...you don’t have to...‘ She interrupted him with another kiss and slides her hand down his side, touching the strong muscles of his loins and caressing his buttocks.

Pacey is catching for breath and his face sinks into her hair. Her hands circle his back thighs and make their way forward. 

He breathes rapidly now and grunts as she lightly squeezes his erect penis. 

'You're so hard and your skin is so soft at the same time!' she says in wonder. Her hand clasps him and she rubs his skin up and down. It feels warm and good. 

A-h-h Joey, a-h-h. 

The girls' nasty stories in the gym locker room about how they circumscribe their boyfriend's penis could not be more different from what Joey is perceiving right now.

It arouses her to feel his hardness and she wanted to watch him release. 

She pushes away from him and he turns to the side. 

'Pacey, come here' She didn't know where she suddenly got her bravado from but she has to see him.

He turned to the side and she did the same. Joey leaned her head on the pillow and propped herself up slightly with her arm to get a full view of him. 

Pacey looked at her and slid closer. His hard member stood erect and a soft 'o-h-h-h came from her as she sees his penis wiggle slightly. 

'See what you're doing to me? 'I'm slowly but surely turning into a dog and literally wagging my cock at the sight and touch of you, Jo' 

Pacey and Joey giggled and she licks her lips as her hands clasp him. 

'OMG, Jo...Ohh God' She rubs his length and leans forward slightly, opening her mouth to lick at his tip. 

Pacey thinks he is dreaming and tears his eyes open. Joey meanwhile has knelt down and continues to take him deeper into her mouth.

Panting and moaning, he is now lying on his back, enjoying her tongue that was busy sucking on his member. 

Joey likes what her tongue does to him and an unprecedented self-confidence comes over her. Even the small bitter droplets that she tastes do not bother her, on the contrary, she eagerly absorbs them. 

'Joey, damn...I'm almost ready. I want you!'

He slides his hand under her buttocks and pulls her on top of him.

She lightly crosses her legs and he holds her by her thighs. Her outer labia hanging just above his mouth, swollen and heavy, taking her lips in his mouth, his tongue flicking along her clit to her sweet opening. With his finger and tongue he caresses her bud and penetrates her.

Pacey gasps and holds Joey, who rears up to him as the lurid fireworks spread into her womb. 

Gasping loudly, her mouth now quickly rubs up and down his penis.

Pacey, o-h-h, yes, now, y-e-s a-h-h. Her orgasm spills over and Pacey feels her walls tighten around his tongue and finger. 

He holds onto her, feeling his hot seed, trying to warn her....

Joey, Joey...I'm cumming...fast...‘ but she opened her mouth wider. His semen pours hot on her tongue and she swallows it. 

It's slightly sour and a little salty, but again, she doesn't find it repulsive. 

She turns over to him and lies on top of him. He plays with her hair and she leans on him, smiling proudly and shifting her weight a bit to look at him. 

He wipes her hair from her forehead. 

'Joey, you're amazing!'

'That was by far the most beautiful blowjob I've ever had.'

'Ohh, really?" she's surprised. 

'Yes, it was perfect. I tried to warn you, but you just went ahead and swallowed it!'

'I kind of always thought it was too kinky, but I couldn't tear myself away from you. It was incredibly hot to enjoy you completely!'

Ohh Joey 'I love you! You taste amazing and feel just as good!'

'Too bad the trip is already over’, she said and kissed him overjoyed.


End file.
